


梦中的婚礼

by SilentWater



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Love Story, M/M, Wedding
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWater/pseuds/SilentWater
Summary: “要结婚可以，只要你愿意穿着婚纱闯过十二宫。”
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Gemini Saga/Gemini Kanon
Kudos: 2





	梦中的婚礼

教皇厅空空荡荡，于是自书房传出的砸桌子的回响袅袅不绝。  
因为撒加对加隆说道：“要结婚可以，只要你愿意穿着婚纱闯过十二宫。”  
弟弟的脸色并不是太好看，到底是因为要穿婚纱或是因为要面对那些幸灾乐祸的兄弟还是什么奇奇怪怪的理由，撒加也并不打算想的太明白。  
两人四目相对，加隆紧紧抿着的唇看上去颇有一种特别的诱惑，他扑闪的睫毛几乎都要扇动到撒加的眼帘，撒加的舌头在自己的唇边情不自禁的滚过，但是加隆似乎没有注意这个明显的暗示，只是对着哥哥人畜无害的笑脸瞪着不可置信的眼睛。  
在漫长而沉默的僵持之下，最后撒加忍痛下定决心，做出极大的让步，他整个人靠回椅背上，牙一咬手一挥：“你从双子宫开始闯，其实也没有什么问题。”   
加隆静默很久后，转身向外跑去，撒加故意大声喊道：“你做什么去？”  
弟弟闷声回答：“试衣服。”  
撒加似乎充满好意的建议说：“要不要我先给你一个幻胧魔皇拳。”  
接着哥哥清楚地看到弟弟的双拳有张开的趋势，转而又牢牢握起，接着大门被重重的摔上。

此事无疑在圣域掀起轩然大波，白羊宫和金牛宫的主人首当其冲表示不满，最后经过教皇的秘密召见，决意让穆亲自设计加隆的礼服，而阿鲁迪巴则负责全程的安全工作，穆离开教皇厅的时候的笑容，让彼时正在双子宫里翻看婚纱图鉴的加隆莫名的打了一个冷战。  
转眼就到了约定好的闯宫日，圣域的天气分外晴朗，撒加湛蓝如青空的双眸望向重峦叠嶂中的双子宫。   
长长的头纱伴着透进房中的风飞扬翻舞，璀璨的明珠光辉夺目，为海蓝色的发丝笼上一层温柔的薄雾，水滴般的碎钻在阳光的折射下耀出迷人的色彩，及地的裙摆仿佛是盛开的百合花围绕在身周，白孔雀的羽毛点缀着七重欧根纱，更是添了无限浪漫的意味，铺开的下摆几乎可以泛滥一整个房间，穆很享受的看着加隆在镜子前不停旋转，似乎怎么看都不腻。  
然而加隆的心里却正在暗暗腹诽着设计者的绮思丽想，恶毒的诅咒着总有一天你也会穿着纱丽，在众目睽睽下去追寻你那位谁也不能理解的爱人。  
加隆提着裙子准备往外走的时候。穆忽然叫住了他，加隆看着白羊宫主人和煦如风的笑容，心中隐隐生出不好的预感，果不其然穆从背后拿出一双水晶鞋来，说道：“你脚上的鞋似乎和你的这身衣服并不匹配，所以……”  
加隆的额头蹦出几条青筋来，就在银河星爆要呼之欲出的时候，穆又变出一双全新的缀满羽毛的鞋子来，几乎都要看不出它本身的样子来，加隆迟疑的不肯下脚，而水晶鞋就在眼皮底下熠熠生辉。他闭上眼，心一狠，反正有裙子遮着谁也看不到！他踩进柔软的羽毛之中，脚上几乎轻若无物，穆高兴的鼓励着他，加隆深呼吸一口气后踏上闯宫征途。   
他一步一跌撞的向着更高的地方跑去，他抬起头——巨蟹宫。 

巨蟹宫是一如既往的鬼气森森，加隆提着裙摆踟蹰前行，从宫殿的深处传出飘渺幽细的歌声，加隆浑身一冷，便直直的向前扑去，所幸还算扶住石柱，他瞪向声音的来源，只见迪斯马斯克正踏着铿锵有力的台布走来——  
“……Guardi le stelle che fremono d'amore e di speranza！Ma il mio mistero e' chiuso in me, il nome mio nessun sapra！No，no，sulla tua bocca lo diro，quando la luce splendera！Ed il mio bacio sciogliera il silenzio，che ti fa mia！……”（注1）  
“迪斯马斯克！”巨蟹宫主人的名字从加隆口中一个音节一个音节的蹦出，而加隆正凌空挥着拳头，白纱便随着他的动作起伏摇动。  
然而迪斯马斯克却觉得眼前这团奋力挥舞的白色，就像黄泉比良坂中飘荡的一大片一大片的魂魄，他想着想着就在脸上露出了有些令人毛骨悚然的笑来，加隆自然不知道他诡异的联想，只觉那笑脸看来不怀好意，他的骨节开始咯咯作响，迪斯马斯克似乎感到了杀意，便坏笑着说道：“加隆哥，你果然很有勇气啊！”  
“过奖！”加隆双手抱胸，压制住自己的情绪，转身就愤怒的向外飞奔。  
迪斯马斯克仍向着他的背影朗声喊道：“加隆哥！恭喜恭喜啊！”

艾欧里亚站在宫殿的门口仔细的对着一本清单，他一低头，便看到一朵洁白的云彩向着狮子宫急速的飘荡过来，他连忙将手里的本子塞回了怀中：“加隆哥，你终于来了么！”  
加隆语重心长的对着艾欧里亚说道——“小艾欧里亚，我待你不错吧？”艾欧里亚点头——“那感恩图报这件事情你哥哥一定教给过你吧？”艾欧里亚继续点头——“所以，我现在有急事要去教皇厅，让我过去吧？”艾欧里亚刚想点头，忽然猛烈的摇了摇头——“喂！”  
艾欧里亚大义凛然的张开双臂：“不管是谁，都不能在这个时候通过狮子宫！”  
“你该不是又中了我哥哥的幻胧魔皇拳了吧！”加隆皱起眉头来。  
艾欧里亚扬着脸说道：“同样的招数是不能对圣斗士使用第二次的！”  
“所以，小艾欧里亚！我现在必须过去不可！”加隆不耐烦的径直闯进狮子宫，只见房间里被各种杂物堆得无路可走，加隆挥出拳头——“天崩地裂闪光冲击波——”  
一片灰飞烟灭中，加隆扬长而去，而艾欧里亚哭丧着脸接通哥哥的小宇宙：“这下出大事了……”

加隆走到寂静的处女宫中，沙加端正的坐在莲花座上，腿上还放着一本书，加隆一时好奇想伸手去夺，沙加反应极快，一甩披风兜住了书本，接着跳下莲花座：“双子座的黄金圣斗士加隆哟，你真的决定去面对婚姻的束缚么？你要知道爱情是风花雪月，而婚姻就是柴米油盐，你长袖善舞，八面玲珑，纵横三界，无往不利，你真的甘心放弃自由自在的生活，从此都为一个人左右，你需要的到底是什么你真的考虑好了么？”  
“……沙加我不知道原来你在感情问题上也这么有心得。”加隆忍耐之际陡然灵光乍现，他大步一跨，拉出发招的架势，白色的头纱扬起，宛如翻飞的风马旗：“沙加，你是不是对撒加情有独钟？所以才意图阻止我接近他？”  
沙加的眉毛轻轻一颤：“加隆，你的想象力也堪比异次元空间。”  
加隆故意说道：“如果不是我哥哥的话，难道你喜欢的人是我？”  
“……加隆我给你三秒钟的时间，立刻从处女宫消失。”

中国有句诗说，飞流直下三千尺，疑是银河落九天。雪白的裙摆迤逦而行，宛如湍急的水流，溅起晶莹的水珠。  
加隆当然知道在这样的重要关头，两位在庐山欢度蜜月的老师一定会千里迢迢的赶回来见证这个难得的时刻。  
史昂环绕着加隆走了一圈，笑问道：“我徒儿的作品如何？”  
童虎立刻接口：“简直堪称完美，这件礼服融合中西文化的特色，又加入自己的创意，更难得的是，设计中还体现了希腊当地独有的风格，而点缀其间的宝石并未夺去衣服本身的华丽，反而更添低调的奢华感，加隆，你感觉如何？”  
加隆头顶发麻，却仍是维持着最基本的礼仪：“……谢谢两位老师。请问我可以过去了么？”

米罗听到裙摆摩挲地板的声音，轻细而清晰的响动挠的他耳朵都痒了。  
在算好时间后，米罗恰到好处的自石柱后绕出，刚好堵住加隆的前路，并且顺手揽住加隆的腰——   
加隆深呼吸一下，觉得衣服差点要被气到爆开：“米罗，我警告你，立、刻、松、手。”  
“撒加的想法果然与众不同，但是似乎相当有趣。”米罗好像丝毫没有理会加隆的愤怒，他笑眯眯的贴在加隆耳边说着，然后小心翼翼的舔舐过被发丝遮掩的耳垂。  
加隆伸手捞起头纱将自己和米罗笼住：“小子，似乎没人教过你……”接下去的声音就听不清了。  
结果是加隆春风满面的走出天蝎宫，米罗抚着被掐的发红的脖子一边喘气一边望着那大团的棉花糖一蹦一蹦的消失在视线里。

……“好的，我明白了。不要担心，这个情况我已经料到，所以需要的材料我也有准备，稍后加隆离开我们就赶紧抄小道去教皇厅。”  
……“什么？你不认识路？你还是我的弟弟么？我表示深切的怀疑。”  
……“钱的问题不用担心，这些都是用的圣域公款。”  
……“出什么问题，有教皇大人负责，再不济，加隆私房钱肯定也很丰厚。”  
……“时间差不多了，你快些过来吧。”  
艾俄罗斯切断和弟弟的小宇宙联络，走上前去亲切的握住加隆的手：“射手宫里机关太多，我带你走。”  
“你果然还是最有良心的人。”加隆十分感动，跟着艾俄罗斯顺利穿过射手宫。

山羊宫里有可疑的烟雾，以及可疑的香味，还有可疑的金属撞击声。  
加隆在脑内幻想出一个完整故事后，顺着香气的来源摸到了临时搭建的厨房中，修罗站在正中央摆出圣剑的起手式。  
“Ex——calibur！——”其实修罗，只是，打算切一条鱼而已。  
非常热血沸腾热火朝天热情洋溢的场面，加隆很满意的欣赏了一会修罗的刀工表演，接着小心翼翼的踩着小碎步静悄悄的挪向出口。  
修罗一晃眼在茫茫烟气里看到闪着光芒的白雾向着逆风的方向飘走，分神之际就好像发生了什么调味的错误。  
“大概……是我的错觉。”修罗继续埋首料理。

卡妙站在水瓶宫的正中央，翻开乐谱，架起提琴，握住琴弓。  
运弓揉弦之间，音律飞扬起舞，他青色的发丝随着轻轻摆动的身姿摇曳，这个来自法国的黄金圣斗士平日里看起来冷酷端庄，血液里仍然流动着法兰西民族独有的浪漫因子。  
加隆聆听完悠扬的演奏，渐渐回味起这个音乐似乎很熟悉，他鼓着掌说道：“卡妙，刚刚的曲子叫什么名字？”  
“著名歌剧《罗恩格林》第三幕的前奏曲（注2）。”卡妙面不改色的说道：“接下来我将练习另一部著名歌剧《仲夏夜之梦》第五幕的前奏曲（注3），加隆哥你要是有兴趣的话……”  
加隆总觉得自己呆在这个地方，看起来就像一只巨大的北极熊进入了维也纳金色大厅，恩，画风很不对的样子，他摆手笑道：“……不打扰你了，我还有事先走一步。”

阿布罗狄在加隆进入双鱼宫的前一秒，终于扎好手中的捧花，百合、铃兰、白玫瑰、满天星——泱泱成片的白色。  
“拿去，撒加已经在等你了。”阿布罗狄将花束往加隆怀里塞去。  
“……等等，你们——！！！”加隆忽而猜到接下来会发生的事情，他提起厚重的裙摆向前狂奔而去，通往教皇厅的路已经被各色的玫瑰花铺满。  
他回过头，阿布罗狄比出一个加油的手势，加隆心中陡然涨满了各种各样的情绪，他踩着鲜花的地毯走向终点。  
而那长长的拖尾犹如花海盛开了一路。

是的，撒加在教皇厅外等着自己，金灿灿的三重冠，红艳艳的教皇袍，他看到加隆的白色婚纱，如同爱琴海的波涛连绵起伏美不胜收，他伸出手做出一个邀请的姿势。  
“撒加！”加隆在他的面前止住脚步：“婚礼穿成这样真的不要紧么？你是在逗我么？你是认真的么？我现在后悔还来得及么？……唔——”  
“看来这个造型，我的新娘并不满意。”撒加以一个亲吻结束加隆的连串疑问，他熟练的撕开衣服丢开头冠，一身白色礼服修饰着颀长完美的身形，接着不由分说将加隆打横抱起，转身大步迈入教皇厅：“——婚礼，Action！”

艾欧里亚安好了最后一个装饰品，和哥哥坐在了边上等待观礼，修罗和阿鲁迪巴将佳肴和美酒布置好，也开始休息。童虎和史昂作为双方家长，已经坐在了主座上，而穆司仪笑眯眯的为婚礼正式拉开了序幕。  
卡妙开始演奏婚礼进行曲，双方的伴郎迪斯马斯克和阿布罗狄准备就绪，米罗以亲属的身份献上对戒，整场婚礼看起来相当严肃而正式，穆继续笑眯眯的说道：“……接下来有请证婚人沙加来做致辞——”  
沙加微微一笑，开口说道：“撒加，你决定要娶加隆了么？就算他和波塞冬苏兰特拉达曼迪斯……人名太多以下省略纠缠不清？就算他天天在你耳边诱惑你勾引你迷乱你的心智毁灭你的信仰？”   
撒加喉间滚过一轮后说道：“……我确定。”  
沙加当然没有放过另一位新人：“加隆，你决定要嫁给撒加了么？就算他和圣域的每一个人都有着不清不楚的关系？就算他喜欢没事就殴打你伤害你送你去异次元看星星粉碎的样子？”  
加隆咬牙切齿：“……撒加，我们是结婚不是去赴死吧？”  
沙加从善如流的接口：“常言道，婚姻是爱情的坟墓，说是赴死的话，其实也未尝不可。”  
在双重星爆要光临教皇厅之前，史昂和穆迅速布下水晶墙防御，童虎开口道：“婚姻是一次旅程的结束，是又一次旅程的开始，正因为现实要面对更多的考验和艰辛，所以此刻更要你们建立不管遇到多少困难都要不离不弃的信念……”  
一场要毁灭圣域的灾难在童虎的三寸舌下暂时消弭于无形。

接下来经过混乱的致辞献礼表演起哄（？）等环节后，穆长舒一口气，宣布加隆可以丢花球了。  
除了童虎和史昂，其它人都不情不愿或是兴高采烈的加入抢花球的队伍，撒加轻轻给加隆耳语了几句后，退开几步摆出一副看戏的架势。  
于是加隆闭上眼睛，将捧花往身后扔去的那瞬间，他立刻感受到小规模的小宇宙交战，他转身——  
被围在中心的米罗举起雪白的捧花，接着他穿过人群，单手将花送到卡妙面前：“卡妙，我们结婚吧。”  
卡妙毫不惊讶，淡淡的说道：“可以，不过你穿婚纱。”   
——END——  
  
小花絮：  
1、  
加隆在仪式结束后的第一件事情就是换掉了婚纱，接着大快朵颐。  
对于新人的餐食，修罗有特别认真的对待，但是因为之前某个小小的失误，据说撒加和加隆的新婚之夜也出现了一些有趣的意外。  
具体发生了什么？很抱歉，知情人士都三缄其口。  
  
2、  
穆后来在教皇厅的书房里找到了被收整好悬挂着的婚纱，那双羽毛鞋就放在地上。  
他无声无息翻到鞋底仔细看了看，接着放回原处，像什么都没发生过一样离开了教皇厅。（注4）  
  
3、  
有一天，撒加几乎赤身裸体的穿过圣域，据说是完成之前欠的求婚仪式。（注5）

4、  
至于米罗和卡妙的婚礼，只能说无可奉告，敬请期待。  
  
5、（HE爱好者别看！）  
加隆是那场圣战为数不多的幸存者，与此同时，他受了很重的伤，在休养了整整三个月后，他才有力气独自来到颓圮的圣域，既是怀念，也是追悼。  
慰灵地徒增了几座衣冠冢，他们留下最后的阳光，什么都没有带回来。  
不久以后，平凡的人们将忘记九星连珠带来的恐惧和绝望，而他们大概永远不会知道，在地狱的尽头，有人为了这世界的光和正义，爱与希望牺牲了什么。  
后来他遇到了环游世界的朱利安与苏兰特，小少爷已经失去了作为海皇的记忆，和伪装作普通人的苏兰特成为令人钦羡的眷侣，三人重游了希腊，在告别之前，苏兰特送给加隆一份特别的礼物，他说，这首叫做《梦中的婚礼》的音乐，会带人前往梦想的乐园。  
加隆醒来后对着苏兰特说，这是很长很美的一个梦。  
  
注1：引自歌剧《图兰朵》选段《今夜无人入睡》，意大利语翻译：那因爱情和希望而闪烁的星光。但秘密藏在我心里，没有人知道我姓名。等黎明照耀大地，亲吻你时我才对你说分明。用我的吻来解开这个秘密，和我一起。   
注2：歌剧《罗恩格林》第三幕的前奏曲，为德国音乐家瓦格纳创作的婚礼进行曲，常用于婚礼新人入场。  
注3：歌剧《仲夏夜之梦》第五幕的前奏曲，为德国音乐家门德尔松创作的婚礼进行曲，常用于婚礼新人退场。  
注4：希腊婚礼风俗，在离开娘家之前，新娘先将与会未婚女友的名字写在自己的新鞋底下，待婚宴结束后，再看谁的名字会被磨去。传说，那些被磨掉的人名代表她们短期内会有结婚的可能。  
注5：希腊斯巴达城从古至今流行的一种求爱方式，进入婚龄的小伙子以这种方式向自己的意中人求爱，明示他为了爱情可以经受任何苦难的决心。


End file.
